


The Summer Soldier

by Ann_Drist



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Humor, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Slapstick, The Summer Soldier, Up all night to get Bucky, canon-divergent, fun in the sun, recovered Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Drist/pseuds/Ann_Drist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bucky has gone through years of therapy and rehabilitation, his Winter Soldier programming/brainwashing is finally completely undone. </p><p>Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Nat celebrate by taking some time off. What better time to do it than summer, anyway?</p><p>This work is a collection of happy, fun, fluffy vignettes. </p><p>(If the ending of Captain America: Civil War made you want to lie down on the floor and wail, this fic may help with that feeling.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Summer Soldier

Bucky’s running around the hotel pool with a massive Super Soaker.

Nat’s carrying two water pistols, but has more snugly tucked into her monokini straps. 

Bucky keeps circling the pool, angling for a clear shot, as Nat crouches down and hides behind rows of lounge chairs.

Steve is armed not with water guns, but with the “Captain America Shield” flying disc that Sam had seen at a dime store and bought for him as a joke. Steve keeps plonking Bucky and Nat with the soft fabric frisbee. 

Sam declares the whole thing "childish." He sits submerged on the pool steps, sipping a margarita in the shade as his friends run shrieking and giggling around the pool. 

Eventually, Bucky and Nat tire. When they both out of ammo, they call a truce to reload with pool water. 

As they kneel by the pool, refilling their weapons, Sam gulps down the rest of his drink.He sets his plastic margarita cup aside, and stands up in a cascade of water, revealing that he had…

TWO SUPER SOAKERS hiding under the water next to him!

HE OPENS FIRE ON BUCKY AND NAT!!!

They both yell.

Their guns aren't reloaded yet; they can’t return fire. 

Steve’s disc soars across the pool at Sam, but it bounces harmlessly off his chest. Water keeps streaming from both of Sam’s guns, soaking Bucky and Nat. 

Steve charges up. "DON'T WORRY, I'LL SAVE YOU!”

He scoops up Bucky in one arm, Nat in the other, hoists them up… 

And jumps into the pool. 

The water crests eight feet high and crashes on the edges of the pool. The wave swamps Sam, knocking his sunglasses askew. 

The three of them surface, sputtering

Bucky whips his wet hair out of his face. “WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!”

“Well, Sam was shooting at you. I didn't want you to get wet.” 

Bucky rolls his eyes heavenward.

Nat locks her arm around Steve’s neck and holds his head underwater. 

Bucky snorts. He glances across the pool at Sam. “Childish? Really?” 

“I never said _I_ wasn’t childish.” 

“Uh huh.” 

Bucky retrieves his Super Soaker and starts paddling over towards Sam. He glowers menacingly at Sam, but the effect is ruined by the goofy smile that keeps breaking out across his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write a fic inspired by the "Summer Soldier" meme?
> 
> Yes. Yes, I did. 
> 
> You're welcome.


End file.
